


Same old war

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence (mentioned), Drama, F/M, Fix It, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Это похоже на поражение, если не знать альтернативы.





	Same old war

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета Kaellig (H.G. Wells)
> 
> Элинор-центрик. Тленный фикс ит формата "лучше так, чем как в каноне". В некотором смысле альтернативная история Багамских островов (которые, правда, в фике лишь упоминаются), впрочем не больше, чем в сериале. 
> 
> Подобный финал для Флинта я считаю логичным (в отличие от сериального), если кого-то это сквикает - ну упс, я вот о финалку страх как обсквикалась.
> 
> Эпиграф и название взяты из песни Same Old War группы Our Last Night.

I've been fighting the same old war,  
Against a disease, without a cure!  
Same Old War, Our Last Night

В Лондоне пасмурно. Не все время, конечно, но после Нассау кажется, что плохая погода стоит здесь постоянно. Еще здесь много домов, людей, экипажей, и в первые дни у Элинор чувство, что она вот-вот потеряется в этом столпотворении. И моря здесь не видно: оно где-то рядом, за изгибами Темзы, но его не ощущаешь — ни запаха, ни морских ветров. Когда она говорит Вудсу об этом, он в шутку — или всерьез? — предлагает переехать в Бристоль.  
— Поближе к твоей чокнутой бывшей жене? Нет, уж спасибо.  
По правде говоря, мысль даже просто о поездке в Бристоль Элинор пугает, потому что вот уж к чему-чему, а к знакомству с родней Вудса Элинор совершенно не готова. «И двумя детьми от Сары». Элинор косится на свой округлившийся живот. «Привет, малыш, у тебя уже есть братик и сестричка». Рано или поздно им придется познакомиться, просто потому что так, наверное, делают родственники в приличных семьях: общаются друг с другом. Ходят на званые обеды. Навещают на Рождество. Её собственную семью (ту семью, в которой она выросла, а не ту, которая живет в Бостоне) приличной вряд ли назовешь, и с отцом она последние годы переписывалась только о делах. При мысли о его последнем предательстве все еще больно. Если бы такие вещи оставляли шрамы, она была бы покрыта ими вся. Вместо этого у неё есть шрам на ладони — напоминание о той ночи в тоннеле под фортом. И еще один, на предплечье — память о дне, когда пираты захватили Нассау и её надежды построить что-то (настоящий дом?) в этом месте окончательно рухнули. Она дорого продала свои мечты — обменяла на сокровища с «Урки де Лимы». Кажется, Вудс на неё все еще злится. Считает ли он, что его собственные мечты — о Нассау под английским правлением, свободном о пиратов — стоили дороже? Они оба не получили того, чего хотели, в конечном итоге.  
«Я сделала это для тебя», — мысленно обращается Элинор к своему еще нерожденному ребенку. У неё появилась привычка разговаривать с ним. Раньше вся её жизнь вертелась вокруг Нассау — все жертвы, которые она принесла, были ради него. Пока не пришел его черед стать разменной монетой. По ночам ей все еще снится гавань в Нассау, зеленые ставни (не важно, что после её ареста тот дом перешел к Макс) и запах моря и водорослей. И корабли на рейде. Она всегда любила смотреть на корабли.  
«Столько усилий — и лишь для того, чтобы это место утонуло в крови окончательно». Губернатор Ямайки, верно, теперь жалеет, что не ответил в свое время на просьбы о помощи. До Лондона доходят новости о восстании, перекинувшемся на соседние колонии. Захваченные корабли, убийства мирных жителей (часть из них плантаторы, к которым у рабов длинный счет, но далеко не все), реки крови и горы трупов. Её почти сестра Мади где-то там, во главе этого кровавого шествия. Ей правда нравится все это? Элинор знала скрытную, задумчивую девочку и плохо представляет, во что та выросла. Та их встреча на берегу была слишком короткой, они даже не успели поговорить толком.  
Лондонские знакомые Вудса делятся на три категории: одни Элинор откровенно презирают, другие смотрят как на экзотическую зверушку («Надо же, королева воров, та самая»), третьи немногим лучше тех людей, с которыми она имела дело в Нассау, еще когда тот был пиратским. С последними ей легче всего. Вудсу, кажется, тоже, и это почти забавно: она никогда раньше не понимала, насколько ему было проще в Нассау, среди бывших пиратов, бывших шлюх и прочих сомнительных личностей.  
— Это была плохая идея — пожениться. Ты сказал, это поможет нам, но что-то это нихрена не помогает, — Элинор пытается шутить, но в её словах слишком много печальной правды.  
Она думала, что это хорошая идея — оставить Нассау (может, без нее это место наконец сможет стать чем-то лучшим), но это не помогает тоже. Даже на деньги с «Урки де Лимы» пытаются наложить свои загребущие руки инвесторы, хотя им очень мешают юридические проволочки.  
Сэмюэль Бак — не самый богатый из них, но самый инициативный — явно никак не решит, как к ней относиться. Когда он впервые заявляется к ним, он зол и с порога начинает ругаться:  
— Какого черта произошло, Роджерс? Какого дьявола ты отдал Нассау пиратам? На что я, спрашивается, потратил деньги?! — Наконец он замечает Элинор и смущается, как и подобает джентльмену, позволившему себе крепкие выражения в присутствии дамы.  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, я... — Тут он вспоминает, кто она (королева воров, убийца Чарльза Вейна, женщина, которая отдала Нассау пиратам), и смущается еще больше. Вежливость борется в нем со злостью. Вежливость побеждает, но он неприязненно косится на Элинор. Не без любопытства, однако.  
Любопытства со временем становится больше, и порой Элинор мерещится симпатия — глупости, конечно, с чего мистеру Баку хорошо к ней относиться? Ей самой он скорее нравится, несмотря на попытки заполучить свою часть испанских денег, — в нем есть что-то, напоминающее о Нассау, но в прежние времена это не помешало бы ей быстро найти на него управу. В Лондоне все сложнее. Эти сложности мешают ей без церемоний разобраться с мистером Баком, но также мешают ему и другим инвесторам просто взять и отобрать испанские деньги. Приличные лондонские господа не посылают к тебе убийц — вместо этого они посылают своих адвокатов.  
Когда становится ясно, что от них так просто не отделаешься, Элинор пишет письмо своим родственникам в Бостон. Вряд ли они ответят, но почему не попытаться разыграть эту карту?  
В плохие дни ей хочется бежать из Лондона куда глаза глядят — куда угодно, где от неё больше никому не будет вреда, если такое вообще возможно, конечно: её определенно кто-то проклял.  
Да только никуда она не сбежит. Не для того она продала Нассау пиратам, чтобы у её ребенка было сомнительное будущее. И теперь за это расплачиваются другие люди — на Барбадосе, Ямайке, в других местах. А она ведь только хотела как лучше. Они оба, она и Вудс, хотели как лучше, но ни черта у них не вышло.

***

Флинта вешают в Порт-Ройяле, спустя почти два года после того, как Элинор оставила Нассау. А кажется — целая вечность прошла.  
Элинор назвала дочку в честь бабки и переписывается с Марион-старшей. Вудс наконец договорился с инвесторами. Макс перебралась в северные колонии, но все еще приплачивает своему агенту за сбор сведений о том, что творится на Багамах. В письмах она ругается на северную погоду и местную кухню, но не забывает пересказывать Элинор новости о капитане Флинте. Впрочем, теперь об этом можно прочесть даже в лондонских газетах. Восстание подавлено, английские войска (король наконец отвлекся от войны с Испанией и смог выделить на колониальные нужды денег) добивают разбегающихся по островам маронов, но Элинор так привыкла считать Флинта неуязвимым, что уверена — он и в этот раз выйдет сухим из воды.  
Новость о казни приходит в Лондон раньше письма Макс, и Элинор узнает все на званом обеде. Ей приходится встать из-за стола и выйти. Гребаный корсет определенно не создан для того, чтобы в нем дышать, и какое-то время она стоит в коридоре, прислонившись к стенке, пока сердце гулко колотится о ребра.  
— Все хорошо? Выглядишь расстроенной. — В полумраке коридора Вудс выглядит озадаченным. Она никогда не рассказывала ему об отношениях с Флинтом — все боялась, что он начнет ревновать, а теперь уже точно поздно. «Они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы не Чарльзтаун и смерть Миранды», — думает Элинор. Но те, кого она любит, вечно враждуют.  
— Это не должно было так закончиться, — Элинор прикрывает глаза и, сообразив, что её могут неправильно понять, уточняет: — «Урка де Лима», помилования. Это не должно было закончиться так плохо.  
Вудс грустно усмехается, дернув уголком рта. Он не говорит ни слова, но Элинор нутром догадывается: он думает о галеоне из Манилы, о смерти брата. Та история тоже не должна была закончиться таким образом. 


End file.
